


Two Gunshots

by TriaKane



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two gunshots, that's all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gunshots

The first gunshot broke his heart, a heart he wasn’t even sure he had until he saw the spray of blood and Beth fell to the floor.

The second one was automatic and instinctive. Revenge. An eye for an eye. An ingrained lesson learned at Merle’s elbow.

But it was all for nothing, meant nothing. Beth was still gone and his heart was broken. 

But he was still alive, still breathing. Somehow. But why?

For hope? For the possibility of there still being good people out there? 

He’d been right all along, the good ones don’t survive.

Beth was gone.


End file.
